<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peggy Carter Makes 5 Understandable Decisions by flyingfoxtopus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058463">Peggy Carter Makes 5 Understandable Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus'>flyingfoxtopus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stress Relief [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WW2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter isn’t one for reckless decisions. Spur of the moment decisions, yes. But not reckless ones. Especially not relationship decisions that could undermine the career she had sacrificed so much for. Men were a complication she didn’t need. She had a war to win and a point to prove.</p><p>From the moment she met him, Peggy knew Steve Rogers was special. From the moment he stumbled out of the capsule, she knew he could undermine her judgment. When he tackled her out of the way of a speeding car and then <i>apologized</i>, she knew he was more than even she had expected.</p><p>All of which meant she was anything but shocked when they ended up more than casual acquaintances. She would still privately admit to being surprised by exactly how quickly she ended up with his hands up her skirt and her underwear around her ankles.</p><p>Again.</p><p>And again. </p><p>To the point where she is forced to accept that it isn’t an anomaly. She really was that reckless where Steve was involved. And she absolutely can not convince herself to feel guilty about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stress Relief [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once In New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having sex with Steve had been a spur of the moment, purely impulsive, decision, and she expected it to be a one-time indulgence. She needed another signature, and had gone back to find him after the Senator was done with him. She had dropped her pen. Bending over to pick it up, she had caught him watching her.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, I uhh… I shouldn’t be… you’re a professional, and I respect that. You’re just also… but that’s my problem. Everything is just really intense right now. You know? You don’t know, because I’m the only one this has ever happened to… I’m making excuses. I’m sorry.” The earnest sputtering apology reminded her so much of the waif of a boy he had been just a few hours before. He looked impossibly sweet and sheepish, leaning against the edge of the exam table, blushing furiously.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy made the decision without really thinking. Locking the door, she pulled his mouth down to hers. He’d reacted just as naturally, curling his hands around her thighs and lifting her into his lap. He let her take the lead. Matching his rhythm to hers. His tongue slipping into her mouth when she parted her lips, strong hands massaging her curves.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy wasn’t a virgin, although all her fumbling’s with Fred had ultimately been disappointing. She didn’t think Steve Rogers would be disappointing. Just based on their kissing so far, he wouldn’t be put off by her wanting to do more than just lay on her back while he grunted over her. Peggy wanted him. There was no mistaking the impressive bulge now straining against her leg. She wanted to know what he would feel like inside her. Even if he still couldn’t get her all the way to where she needed to go, the memory would give her something to think about when she pleasured herself later. In the three years since she’d had a partner, she had gotten adept at taking care of herself, even before that she’d known her own touch could do the job, but it was easier with a fantasy to visualize while. Steve had the potential to be that fantasy. “Have you ever had a woman, Steven?”<br/>
<br/>
“This is only the third time I’ve kissed one.” Steve laughed, his mouth wandering down her neck with more skill than that statement indicated he should have.<br/>
<br/>
She curled her hands into his hair. “Shall we fix that?”<br/>
<br/>
Evidently, he was happy to oblige. Peggy’s skirt got pushed up around her waist, her blouse unbuttoned. The fire in his eyes when he shoved her bra out of the way sent a shiver down her spine. That look alone would make an excellent fantasy.<br/>
<br/>
“You have to tell me if I’m doing this right.” Steve mumbled, kissing along her collar bone and down into her cleavage. His mouth burning against her skin. She gasped as he found her nipple, rolling it around with his tongue and gently sucking at it. Given more time, she would let him do that all afternoon. What else could his mouth do? Oh, for the time and privacy to find out.<br/>
<br/>
They didn’t have time. As it was, she was going to have to make excuses for why a five-minute task was going to take her closer to a half hour… Steve rocked his hips and rubbed against her through her panties. She mentally amended her excuse to take an hour.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re overdressed for a start.” She immediately started on his buttons. She knew what was under there. She wanted to get her hands on it properly.<br/>
<br/>
He held her in place with one hand, the other helping her with his belt. His mouth found hers again. Kissing her like he needed her to breath. She rather felt the same.<br/>
<br/>
Both of them had to slow down for a second when his belt and the buttons of his fly where finally open. For Steve to catch his breath, and for Peggy to absorbed the sight of this new and very pleasant surprise. The serum really had affected him <i>everywhere</i>. It was a shockingly pretty penis. Long and thick, and something she would happily put her mouth all over. If only. Sadly, there really was no time for appetizers. They would have to skip ahead to the main course.<br/>
<br/>
The medical exam room was the right place for this kind of indiscretion. Where else would you find reliable prophylactics on the spur of the moment? She sent a silent thank you to the lovely nurses that had been giggling about their location since Steve had first emerged from the capsule in the morning. She hopped out of his lap, shimmying her underwear over her hips quickly. “Top drawer on the left. Don’t make me wait, Rogers.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve fumbled a condom out of the drawer, tearing the packet with his teeth and rolling it on. Peggy took a few seconds to stoke her fist along his shaft and make sure it was firmly in place. And make sure he really was as girthy as he looked. He pressed his face to her neck and <i>purred</i> at her.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t until Steve sat back on the table that Peggy fully understood what he had been doing before. Her knees had been resting on the edge of the table, but most of her weight had been on Steve. She hadn’t thought anything of it, thinking he was sitting on the exam table. Which was ridiculous in hindsight, he hadn’t shifted at all since she had first launched herself at him. He had been casually leaning against the edge of the table, supporting her whole weight this entire time. Frequently with one hand. Why did that make him even more attractive?<br/>
<br/>
He lifted her back into his lap as soon as he was settled. Their mouths found each other so naturally. Peggy couldn’t stop herself from rubbing against him in anticipation. She liked the way he felt slipping against her. The head of his penis nudging her clit each time she moved.<br/>
<br/>
Steve groaned, and pressed his face into her neck again. “Come on, Carter. Please? I didn’t make you wait.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy braced herself against his shoulders, slowly sinking onto him. Her eyes fluttered closed. She hadn’t thought that extra width would make such a difference. He wasn’t even all the way in yet and she felt fuller than she ever had. The skin of her thighs was on fire, she wanted more of him, but she had no idea what she would do with more.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.” Steve whispered, clutching at the bunched fabric of her skirt.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy rocked her hips a little, slipping the rest of the way down his shaft. That was a good 'shit'. One that would definitely feature in later fantasies. Not that he needed to know anything about that. “Problem, darling?”<br/>
<br/>
“You-- fuck—” Steve groaned, resting his head against her neck. “You feel better than anything ever has.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy had to agree. She hadn’t known how much she needed this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to move. Not just the little rocking motion, long smooth strokes. Pulling almost all the way off him at the top, then sinking down until she had all of him.<br/>
<br/>
Steve slid one arm around her waist, his other hand gripping her thigh. He kissed her jaw and neck. Happy to let her set the pace in a way she doubted most men would be. Peggy took that control and ran with it. She knew what she wanted. <i>More</i>.<br/>
<br/>
The hand on her thigh started to wander. Steve’s fingers stroking curiously over her body. He seemed fascinated by the sounds she made. His eyes shining with lust. His thumb found the little button of her clit.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy smothered a moan in is chest. The soft touches on her sides and thighs, even her breasts, none of them had felt as good as the circles he was drawing now.<br/>
<br/>
“There?” Steve whispered, still sounding anxious about his abilities.<br/>
<br/>
“There. God, <i>there. </i>” Peggy gasped, clinging to him. Right there. She had always been told not to expect her future husband to look for that spot, let alone be able to find it regularly. Steve had. Steve had gone for it without being asked, he had found it right away, and Peggy would be more than surprised if anything else ever felt as good as the way he was touching her right now.<br/>
<br/>
The arm around her tightened, Steve moving her faster as his thumb circled. Peggy dug her fingers into his shoulders, rocking with him. Every inch of her bare skin felt electric. She was absolutely sure there were sparks leaping between them where they touched. Nothing other than arcing electricity explained the sensation.<br/>
<br/>
Then it had happened. Something that had never happened during her fumblings with Fred. Something she had only experienced alone. Peggy Carter had an orgasm. It snuck up on her, the sudden rush of pleasure catching her off guard. Steve just managed to catch and swallow her scream in a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
He lifted her off him with a jerk. She felt him twitching and pulsing against the inside of her thigh, the condom capturing any issue.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy laughed and leaned her forehead against Steve’s. That had been… well better than she’d thought it could be for a start. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”<br/>
<br/>
“It was good for you then?” Steve grinned, rubbing his hands up and down her legs.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, Steven.” Peggy pressed her lips against his, softly this time. Still adorably unsure of himself. What she wouldn’t give for time enough to make him confident. She was sure all he needed was practice, and it would be a joy to help with that. If only. “It was very good.”<br/>
<br/>
A damp handful of gauze served to clean her up. Steve was careful to return her to the state she had been in when she had entered the room. There was something very tender about his concern for her. It lit an entirely different kind of fire inside her.  She wasn’t sure his own uniform had held up, but his day had been exciting enough that she thought it was unlikely anyone would sight him for uniform violations.<br/>
<br/>
Everything about him was endearing. She’d never been so thoroughly charmed. Not that this could lead to anything beyond fond memories, and perhaps just a touch of wistful pinning. The dalliance had been a one-off thing. A silly, reckless, moment of insanity, and now that it was over, she wouldn’t change a thing. He was going to be working with Senator Brant, and she was on her way to Europe in the morning. Their duties were unlikely to overlap, let alone their limited free time. She kissed him one last time before leaving, fully expecting to never see him again.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Once In Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy didn't expect anything after Steve’s triumphant return with the 107th. Certainly nothing, rough, desperate, and filthy. After all, their liaison in New York had been an outlier. A moment they both wanted, maybe needed, but not something to dwell on.<br/>
<br/>
The arrival had led to a hectic afternoon dealing with the implications of the freed prisoners and all of the Hydra technology. Peggy had given up hope of talking to Steve alone. She tried to convince herself that it was for the best, that their last couple of interactions had been awkward. She couldn’t shake the memory of his hands on her skin, or how his gravelly 'I couldn’t call my ride' had made her stomach flip. A shower was exactly what she needed to end her day and help her sleep, even if the water in camp was almost always cold. Especially since the water was cold.<br/>
<br/>
She ran into Steve, almost literally, as he exited the infirmary. Peggy gasped, pulling up short to prevent herself colliding with his leather clad back.<br/>
<br/>
Steve swivelled, catching her elbow to stop her from stumbling. Complicated emotions, mostly variations of surprise, flickered across his face. “Agent Carter.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy’s heart was in her throat. She pushed her shoulders back and faced him boldly. They’d had sex. It was only a big deal if they made it one. “Captain Rogers.”<br/>
<br/>
Two minutes later, Steve had her crushed against a stack of creates behind the camp kitchen. Hands tangled in her hair, devouring her like he was starving. The net bag with her towel and soap abandoned on the ground by her feet. Peggy gave as good as she got, dragging him down by his shredded lapels and swallowing every drop of breath he was willing to give her.<br/>
<br/>
He was so much more confident than the last time. Commanding, demanding, and sure. She wouldn’t lie, she found it just as alluring as his innocent ingénue act from last time. The hands around her waist gripped her with that incredible strength of his. She had enjoyed helping him discover what felt good, but she was also enjoying this new more forceful attitude.<br/>
<br/>
He bunched her skirt around her waist again, shoving her underwear down towards her knees. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before sliding his hand between her legs, giving her a chance to object, if Peggy was any judge. Objecting was the farthest thing from her mind. She wanted him to touch her all over. But especially there.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy gasped as his fingers delved into her. His thumb had found her clit. again. Like last time, he knew exactly where to find it without having to ask. She dug her nails into his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. She didn’t even need him to fuck her. Just his fingers were enough to drive her mad. Wood dug into the small of her back in a way that would have been uncomfortable if her nerves weren’t devoting all their efforts to figuring out what was going on with Steve’s hands and mouth.<br/>
<br/>
That wonderful mouth of his had found its way down to her collarbone. How had she never known how much she liked that? It wasn’t even all that scandalous a place to kiss. Nothing young things wouldn’t figure out while necking. She was almost sure she’d been kissed there before by other people, but never like this. His fingers curled inside her, reminding her that everything they were doing right now was scandalous. Deliciously scandalous.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so wet, Peggy.” Steve growled into her skin, his thumb swirling around her sensitive clit. “I need you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you have a condom?” Peggy panted. She was desperate for him, but she was still capable of some rational thought.<br/>
<br/>
Steve produced one from a pocket on her belt. Peggy was please to see it. They might be standard issue, but the kit he had on him wasn’t exactly standard. He tore the packet open with his teeth, and rolled it one handed, so he could keep the other spread over her back.<br/>
<br/>
She stroked her fist along his shaft. It wasn’t immediately obvious how this was going to work. Steve was so much taller than her, and there was no way she was going to roll around in the mud, not matter how much fun the rolling was.<br/>
<br/>
The confidence in Steve’s eyes told her that he at least had a plan. He spun her around, half bending her over. Her hands landed on top of the crate that had been digging into her back a moment before. A low rumble emerged from Steve’s chest and he rubbed the head of his penis against her dripping slit. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy braced herself as he pushed into her. Would she get used to that stretch if given the chance? Or would it continue to be a delightful shock every time? It was hard to concentrate on that kind of hypothetical with him <i>savaging</i> her like he was. Not shy at all this time. The air was cold on her skin, his pants rough when they rubbed against her, the hands on her hips like a vice. She loved every second of it. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming with pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Steve crushed against her back. There was just so much of him all over, and he gave off so much heat. There had to be a cloud of steam rising off them by now. The breath on her neck was hot enough to boil water all on its own. She was on fire. Melting with the sensation of it all.<br/>
<br/>
“Say my name.” Steve growled. His lips pressing burning kisses behind her ear, his hand kneading at her breast even through the frustration of her bra. Why was she even wearing a bra? What good was it, aside from keeping him from touching her?<br/>
<br/>
“Steve. God, Steve. Don’t stop.” Peggy clutched at the crate. At this rate she would be saying his name in her sleep. It would be the only word she remembered. The hand at her chest had managed to find a nipple, even through the bulk of shirt and bra, the other was rubbing circles around her clit. She could feel the pleasure building again. Her knees growing weak, her world narrowing to only the points of contact between them. He was going to make her come again.<br/>
<br/>
His arm closed across her chest, clinging to her shoulder and crushing her against him. She couldn’t breathe. Not because of his hold. Because her body had decided it wasn’t as important as everything else that was happening. She agreed. Nothing was as important as the feel of him against her. Inside her.<br/>
<br/>
She was starting to understand why people got lust and love confused. If he asked her to marry him at this moment, she would probably do something stupid, like say yes so he would keep going. She would do almost anything to keep him from stopping now.<br/>
<br/>
Steve covered her mouth with his hand, stifling her scream and forcing her to arch back against his chest at the same time. She went completely slack in his arms as the crescendo passed, her feet barley in contact with the ground. His mouth found her neck again.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you know how gorgeous you are when you do that?” Steve whispered, not even pausing his thrusting. His voice was rough and gravely. The feel of him fucking her through her orgasm's after shocks was amazing. Peggy was sure his own climax wasn’t that far behind hers.<br/>
<br/>
He grunted and buried himself to the hilt. She could feel him twitching deep inside her. His breath on the back of her neck slowing and evening out. He was muttering something between each breath. Low and muffled by her hair, the words were hard to make out. She listened harder. Her name and a series of swear words, all reverential, in awe of what they had done.<br/>
<br/>
Steve hands slid back to her hips. He held her firmly as he pulled away. Peggy gasped in shock as he disappeared from inside and against her. Her skin missed the searing heat of him instantly. She wasn’t cold exactly. She was smouldering embers, instead of a burning inferno.<br/>
<br/>
She took a long moment to adjust to his absence and get her balance back. Pulling her underwear up and her skirt down felt like such a waste. She wanted more. Which was crazy. One orgasm was a gift. She couldn’t expect more than one from him in a night… could she? This was neither the time or place to find out. She was curious though.<br/>
<br/>
“Well,” Peggy’s fingers felt slow as she redid her buttons. “That was rather… surprising.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” Steve panted, tucking his shirt in. “I wasn’t expecting it either. It was good?”<br/>
<br/>
“It was delicious.” Peggy straightened the lapels of his jacket. <i>Very</i> Curious. “And its sweet of you to check.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.” Steve looked her over and tried to smooth her skirt. The wrinkles around her hips remained stubbornly visible. Peggy would almost swear his hands were shaking as he did. “You’re a mess. I don’t have any way to clean you up. You'll be in trouble.”<br/>
<br/>
“Steven.” Peggy linked her hands behind his neck and anchored herself against him. There was that sweetness again. His worry, not that he had somehow tarnished her or lessoned her somehow, but that people might think that he had. Thankfully, she had a solution to this particular non-problem. “I was on my way to the showers before you distracted me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh…” Steve blinked, his hands sliding over her waist to smooth her blouse. “That… That would work.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy laughed and kissed his cheek. He really was the most adorable man, all fluster and concern for her reputation. “Good night, Steven. I’m sure I’ll see around.”<br/>
<br/>
She tucked her toiletries bag back under her arm and started for the showers, leaving him standing slightly dazed between the tents. The water wouldn’t feel cold tonight. Peggy didn’t think she’d ever feel cold again.<br/>
<br/>
If she put a little extra sway in her gate. That was just something for him to think about. It was possible that this was as much of a fluke as the first time, but even if it was, she wanted to be sure he wouldn’t forget it. The feeling of him watching her walk away were almost enough to get her worked up again. Her life would be very interesting if Rogers managed to avoid getting sent back to the States. Maybe she could even convince him that dancing was a good use of his time, at least it would be if it was with her.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Once In The War Rooms Under London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy really hadn’t intended to sleep with Steve again. Certainly not after what he had done in the war rooms. She had every right to be furious with him. He’d made her feel special, and then apparently kissed the first pretty blonde that made eyes at him. His jealous attempt to turn it around on her and link her with Stark somehow, only enraged her further.<br/>
<br/>
Then he had tried to pull his naïve and adorable act. Smiling at her over the shield Stark had made. A schoolboy with a new toy. As if he hadn’t done anything wrong. As if they were still the casual friends they had been before he had taken off in Italy.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy wasn’t proud. She had snapped. Emptying the full clip out of a prototype handgun into the centre of the metal disk.<br/>
<br/>
Which was why she was so surprised when he had tracked her down at the end of the day.<br/>
<br/>
He used his big blue eyes and sweet slightly husky voice to coax her into ‘talking’ to him alone in the file room. She was still too irritated to let him kiss her properly. Steve had accepted that, instead scattering kisses across her neck, her shoulders, the insides of her wrists. He nuzzled and cajoled, purring sweet apologetic words into her skin. It was an intoxicating enough experience, that she had undone the top few buttons of her blouse to give him a little more access.<br/>
<br/>
Which he took full advantage of. The attention he lavished on the sensitive tops of her breasts had sent strange shivers of pleasure through her.<br/>
<br/>
When he dropped to his knees, she didn't quite known what to say.<br/>
<br/>
He looked up at her through long golden lashes. “Please Peggy, let me show you how sorry I am.”<br/>
<br/>
She licked her lips as she looked down at him. How was anyone supposed to say no to those big blue eyes? She was still furious with him. Giving in and letting him fuck her against the filing cabinets the way he had back in the camp felt like a betrayal of all her principles.<br/>
<br/>
It would feel good though.<br/>
<br/>
Almost good enough for her to let him get away with it. Peggy steeled her spine. No matter how good he was, she wasn’t about to compromise her pride. “I’m not going to let you fuck me, Steve.”<br/>
<br/>
He kissed her hip, his hands slipping under the hem of her skirt. “You shouldn’t. I’ve been an ass. A stupid jealous ass. Even if you and Stark had… <i>fondued</i>… I wouldn’t have the right to complain. You don’t owe me anything. We never made any promises.” He kissed her knee, just below her hem. “I think I want to though.” He inched he skirt a little higher following the fabric with a soft kiss. “I want to promise you a lot of things. Let me start with promising to apologize.”<br/>
<br/>
“What sort of apology did you have in mind?” Peggy asked. Trying to remember to breath as his fingers toyed with the hem of her underwear. She thought she knew what he was offering her. She just didn’t entirely believe it was real. Respectable men didn’t perform oral sex on respectable women. Although given that they were in a closet, his hands were firmly up her skirt, and this was definitively <i>not</i> the first time they had been in a situation similar to this, it was possible she needed to update her definition of respectable.<br/>
<br/>
His lips curved up in a smile, his hands closed on the hem of her panties. “Can I show you?”<br/>
<br/>
Steve on his knees apologizing was a heady thing. His mouth and tongue enthusiastically trying to make things up to her. Peggy had never felt anything quite like it. It was almost better than when he fucked her ‘properly’. Everything was hot and slippery. He obviously lacked practice, but his determined attitude shone through. And, based on this performance, she would be happy to help him practice… and practice and practice, for hours at a time if necessary. He paid close attention to the sounds she made and the way her body reacted, adjusting accordingly. She’s dug her fingers into his hair and used the hold to change the angle he was working at.<br/>
<br/>
The noise he made in response to her hair pulling almost made Peggy finish on the spot. She liked that noise. She liked that noise a lot.<br/>
<br/>
She liked the way his tongue slid into her more.<br/>
<br/>
Steve hitched her leg over his shoulder so he could maintain the angle she was demanding, without breaking his neck. Peggy rather liked that too. It was amazing how someone so big could look so meek on his knees. He kept flicking those big blue eyes up at her pleadingly. Peggy purred an encouragement. His apology was working on her. For that matter, if this was how he was going to apologise, she might be forced to get mad at him fairly regularly.<br/>
<br/>
Steve popped the buttons on his fly and fished his cock out of his pants. She felt him sigh into her as he started stroking himself.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy wasn’t sure why. But Steve taking his own pleasure right now offended her. She pulled his mouth away from her by his hair, glaring down at him in irritation. “Stop that. I’m still mad at you.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve slowly released his shaft, curling his hand around her thigh instead. He was wearing the same face he had when she had shot at him. Scared, and more than a little aroused. “You want me to just sit here, make you come with my mouth and my fingers, knowing that I’m not going to get a chance to fuck you today, and I’m not even allowed to touch myself.”<br/>
<br/>
She hadn’t known it until he said it. But yes. Yes. She wanted that. She wanted that a lot. Peggy raised her chin imperiously. Never show surprise when they guess right. It was amazing how much overlap there was between her professional philosophy and this moment. It certainly didn’t feel like work. “I’m glad you’ve finally caught up, Rogers. Now then. You were in the middle of something. And keep your hands up here, or I shall consider the apology over.”<br/>
<br/>
She really didn’t want it to be over. She was so tantalizingly close to an orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
Steve had growled. Ground his forehead against her hip. Then buried his face back between her legs. His determination redoubled. His hands staying firmly and obediently above his waist.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy’s hand tightened even more in Steve’s hair. Her nails scraping against his scalp at the same time her vision went blank. She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She pushed Steve’s head away from her, shoving him hard enough that he sat back on his heels.<br/>
<br/>
Steve looked up at her panting a little. His irises slivers of blue around liquid dark pupils.<br/>
<br/>
She wiped a thumb over the corner of his mouth. It had been a <i>very</i> good apology. As far as it went. If the rest of his words matched his actions, she would be happy to forgive him. “Are you going to be a jealous ass again?”<br/>
<br/>
Steve licked the pad of her thumb. “I can’t promise I won’t slip up. But I will definitely try not to be.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy stroked her other hand over his hair. She didn’t want to be mad at him. It hadn’t even been the jealousy as much as his trying to project onto her after he kissed someone else. “Then I forgive you.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve kissed the centre of her palm. “Can I take you to dinner?”<br/>
<br/>
“Din—” The part of Peggy’s mind that had turned off when Steve kissed her neck clicked back on. Reminding her of all the official things she was supposed to be doing. None of which involved the war’s newest hero on his knees in a file room. “Oh, bloody hell. What time is it?”<br/>
<br/>
Steve tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned up before checking his watch. He winced as he did so, Peggy wondered how sensitive he was just now. “Quarter to six. Why?”<br/>
<br/>
Then reminded herself that there was no time to be curious. Peggy yanked him to his feet and hurried to straighten his uniform and hair. The hair was especially a problem. Her fingers had left unmistakable patterns in the golden waves. “You’re supposed to be at a dinner in Downing Street in twenty minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.” Steve scrubbed a hand through his hair and hurried to re-tuck her shirt.<br/>
<br/>
Frantically re-dressing each other was strange. It was almost more intimate than undressing. There was so much tender concern in Steve’s actions. Peggy smoothed his jacket over his shoulders. This wasn’t something their bodies were compelling them to do. This was all brain and heart. It didn’t take long to get them back into a semblance of presentablility.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy hastened to shoo Steve towards the hall. There was nothing for it. They would have to run. Knowing her luck, it was probably raining.<br/>
<br/>
Steve stopped with his hand on the door frame. “Wait. Does this mean—"<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, we are going steady. I won’t let anyone else ‘melt my cheese’. Now can you please move that adorable ass of yours. We are going to be late.” Peggy smacked him on the rear to emphasise her point. It was a very firm rear. Next time they could steal some alone time she was going to investigate <i>that</i> further. There was absolutely no time for it now unfortunately. It would take them ten minutes just to get back to ground level let alone halfway across the city.<br/>
<br/>
Steve whipped around and kissed her. Before grabbing her hand and towing her with him down the hall at a brisk trot.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Once With Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war bonds tour had in no way prepared Steve for the realities of war. He was brave enough, or maybe foolhardy was a better word for it. But he lacked many of the more practical skills.<br/>
<br/>
Picking handcuffs probably wasn’t one of the most important skills for him to learn, not when he was fully capable of snapping every set he had encountered so far. But it was a skill Peggy could teach him, and as close to a date as they had managed. At least it was a viable excuse for the two of them to spend and evening tucked up in Steve’s room.<br/>
<br/>
For proprieties sake, she should probably be sitting on the chair instead of relaxing together on the bed, but the door was firmly locked, and Peggy was reasonably sure they would end up making love before the end of the night anyway. That was how the last few nights had gone. A couple hours tutorial on basic field skills, code breaking and encryption, standard German formations and tactics. Then one of them would start the kissing, and things would progress rapidly from there.<br/>
<br/>
Making love to Steve in a bed was a wonderful experience. He was careful with her but didn’t treat her like she was made of glass. Peggy loved how he looked over top of her, and how good it felt when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hadn’t been at all scandalised when she expressed a desire to be on top again, laying back with his hands on her waist and looking up at her like she was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy was starting to relax in Steve’s room. It was starting to feel like a place she belonged. One where she was valued for all her skills, both in an out of bed. Steve was never embraced that she knew more than he did and was happy to talk about what he had learned and how she had taught him when they met up with the rest of the team in the morning. He asked her opinion in public as often as he did in private and made sure people actually listened to her in meetings. She would have loved him for that alone. His dedication to her pleasure tipped her over the edge, brief as their relationship had been.<br/>
<br/>
Her suspicion that he might be able to produce more than one orgasm from her had been proved gloriously true. Not only could he, he took pleasure in the endeavour. The first night, he had finished before her, and been absolutely horrified when she curled up on her side, expecting them to move on to some light cuddling before she had to leave. He’d made her come twice with his mouth and fingers before he was satisfied that she was taken care of for the night, whispering affirmations of her worth every time he had to lift his head to breath. He’d made sure she finished at least once before he was even close the rest of the week.<br/>
<br/>
Tonight, she had her shoes off, feet tucked under her as she leaned against the footboard with a set of lockpicks next to her. She’d unlocked her set of handcuffs almost five minutes ago and was watching Steve struggle to get out of his without breaking them. Once he freed himself, she intended to climb into his lap and stroke him while he did naughty things with his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Impatient as she was to get to those naughty things, she was enjoying watching her boy. Steve was adorable, sitting at the other end of the bed, shirt sleeves rolled up, his tongue between his teeth, handcuffs tight around his wrists, the tension wrench held between his thumb and forefinger, wrist bent backwards at an awkward angel to keep the wrench and pick in the little lock. His hands really were too big for the little tools. He was trying so earnestly.<br/>
<br/>
Still, he was an absolute disaster at lock picking.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy rolled to her knees and reached for Steve’s hands. “Let me show you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve got it.” Steve pulled them away, wrench slipping out of place and ended up lost in the sheets.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t.” Peggy stretched farther, fingers brushing the chain. “Let me—”<br/>
<br/>
Steve leaned back, hands above his head, struggling to keep her from getting to the handcuffs. Peggy laughed. Half climbing into his lap as she reached for them. Peggy’s knee slipped.<br/>
<br/>
Steve toppled backward. Breath knocked out of him, as Peggy landed on his chest.<br/>
<br/>
The chain of the handcuffs caught on the nob of the bedpost.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy met Steve’s eyes. His breathing had gone ragged and his pupils had exploded. The handcuff chain rasped against the brass of the bedframe. He was… trapped.<br/>
<br/>
Except he wasn’t. Not really. Steve could snap the chain if he wanted to. And yet... At the moment, he was completely at her mercy.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to fuck you.” The words tumbled from her before she could think. They were true. Very true. Her nipples were hard at the very idea and she was sure her panties were soaking through already.<br/>
<br/>
“Like this?” He didn’t sound shocked or scandalized. He sounded just aroused as she was.<br/>
<br/>
Steve. On his back. Helpless. She hadn’t even known to fantasize about it until she saw him in the position. “Exactly like this.”<br/>
<br/>
“God, Peggy.” Steve’s voice went even thicker, his pupils exploding.<br/>
<br/>
That was enough encouragement. Peggy rushed to get his clothes off him.<br/>
<br/>
Or at least as off him as possible. His shirts were an issue. With his arms tied as they were, she couldn’t get them off. The dress shirt she unbuttoned and shoved up his arms, so it bunched around his wrists. The undershirt had her stumped. She pushed it up and behind his head where the fabric further constricted his shoulders. Peggy tried not to drool over him. His chest really was to die for. She raked her nails over his pectorals. They were hard and she could fell his heart, thundering in excitement. She dropped her head and nipped at each of his nipples, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. An excellent start.<br/>
<br/>
His trousers and pants were easier. Those she could strip off, with just a little help from Steve in the form of arching his hips off the bed and squirming a little.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy took a step back to appreciate the sight of a naked Steve. She had studied art in school, one of the many rather useless skills students were subjected to in English boarding schools. She’d had a particular fondness for classical statuary. The heroes of the ancient world, ideal forms carved from flawless marble. Steve was better. Steve was real, and he was <i>hers</i>.<br/>
<br/>
She shed her own clothes without hesitation. Steve’s eyes tracked down her body, fixing on the triangle of hair between her legs. The tip of his tongue poked between his lips and disappeared again. A little flick of want.<br/>
<br/>
It was like he could read her mind. She’d been enamoured with Steve’s mouth from the first time he’d used it on her. With as much grace and poise as she could manage in her haste, she climbed back onto the bed, straddling his chest.<br/>
<br/>
She braced her knees against the underside of his arms, one hand around the top rail of the headboard, the other in his hair. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. Peggy tightened her hand in his hair and dragged his mouth to her. Pressing his face into the curls he hadn’t been able to look away from.<br/>
<br/>
He nuzzled deeper, until his tongue found her clit and he could draw it into his mouth. Lapping and sucking, the way Peggy was leaning to love. It would be easy to become addicted to Steve’s mouth. For that matter, she might already be. He got better every time. This angle was different. More like when he had eaten her on his knees than when he had pinned her to the bed. His tongue couldn’t get as deep, but he flicked it along her folds when he wasn’t using not to swirl circles around her already achingly sensitive clit.<br/>
<br/>
She would happily have let him keep going all night. Her body had other plans. As the sensations built, one layer of pleasure building on another until they formed a mountain, she found her hips rocking involuntarily. The hand on the headboard tightened, until she was sure she would dent the brass.<br/>
<br/>
The climax hit her like a wave. Pulling her viciously into its swirl and eddy. She was lost on the tide, the world disappearing in a fog of white for a long moment. Coming to felt like washing up on the beach. One long burst, followed by smaller rhythmic pulses.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy sat back on her heels. Expecting to be met by her boy's smug self-satisfied smile. Instead Steve looked absolutely desperate for her to touch him. His erection, heavy and leaking, pointed directly at her. She ran a finger up the length, the traced it through the puddle of precome that had formed on Steve’s abs. They looked even better glistening wetly. She tipped her head from side to side, considering his sorry state. He was rather irresistible.<br/>
<br/>
“Should I fuck you now?” She didn’t ask because she was unsure. She knew with unwavering certainty what should happen next. But she wanted Steve to ask. To beg really. She wanted to hear as well as see how desperate for her he was.<br/>
<br/>
“Please. God. Peggy please.” Steve sounded like someone had been strangling him. Like even her light teasing touch had him ready to explode, and he was just barely clutching the last threads of his reason.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy slipped off the bed and moved to rummage through his bedside table. It would take a stronger woman than her to deny that request. She needed protection and a little extra lubrication.<br/>
<br/>
The surgical lube had been pressed into Peggy’s hand after the medical exam clearing Steve for field work. The nurse who had palmed it to her had muttered 'god save America' under her breath. The one who had passed her the box of condoms had whispered a warning about 'not putting an eye out if she was going to salute <i>that</i> flag'. Peggy rather liked the nurses of the London military hospital. They were terrible supportive of her aspirations.<br/>
<br/>
Her aspiration right now was to get on top of Steve and ride him to another orgasm. To do that, she needed to get one of the condoms out of the box and onto Steve. Something she was mildly apprehensive about. She had never actually done it on her own before. Fred had guided her hands through the motions once, but so far Steve had taken responsibility for it every time. All she’d had to do was check his work.<br/>
<br/>
Steve’s piercing blue eyes and the way his breath hitched as she opened the packet, encouraged her along. She squeezed some lube into her hand and gave him a few quick strokes. He devoured her with his gaze as she did. Once she was satisfied things would go smoothly, she rolled the rubber down his shaft. Gratified, as his head fell back, and he muttered her name under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
She licked her lips and considered her handy work. Perfection. She slid back onto the bed, straddling him determinedly. He was absolutely perfect laying between her legs like this. Sweet and docile and rock hard.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy rubbed herself against his newly sheathed member. Teasing the tip, before she sank into him. Just halfway to start. Steve was a lot to take all at once. A little warm up was a welcome thing.<br/>
<br/>
Steve groaned and bucked up into her.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy braced herself with a hand on his stomach. That wasn’t quite right. She was in charge right now, not him. “Don’t move, just let me. Hold still while I finish, and I promise I’ll make you feel good too.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve fucking her felt good. Fucking herself on Steve was almost better. She could speed up or slow down at will. Take him as deeply as she wanted, or just bounce on the tip. Which felt amazing and caused Steve to make the most delightful whimpering noise.<br/>
<br/>
She liked the way he looked at her too. It was completely different from the sweet adoration from their love making. This reverential daze made her feel a very different kind of worth. Right now, she wasn’t precious. She was <i>powerful</i>. Tonight, she wasn’t Aphrodite. She was Athena. <i>She</i> was the conqueror. He was the conquered. Even better. He was willing to be conquered.<br/>
<br/>
She pinched her nipple between her fingers. Her other hand sliding between her legs to rub herself the same way she did when she was alone. The sensation even better with Steve filling and stretching her so thoroughly. The eyes on her grew even more heated. Peggy purred and speed up. Her skin felt tight and electric. Was it the way he was watching her? Was it the feel of him? The angle he was hitting her at was perfect. Or was it being in <i>control</i>? Or the combination of it all?<br/>
<br/>
Did it matter? She didn’t need to know why, to know her orgasm was close.<br/>
<br/>
“Peggy.” Steve whispered, biting his lip and letting his head fall back, eyes closed. She could tell he was trying, really trying, not to move.<br/>
<br/>
“Just hang on, darling. I'll take care of you once I’m done.” She pushed herself all the way down on him. And she was almost done.<br/>
<br/>
She speed up a little more. Charging headlong towards the cliff of her climax. Her hands spasmed, fingers digging into her own soft flesh. Biting her lip only partially muffled her scream. There was just to much of the crackling electric energy to hold in. Liquid heat rushed over her and she couldn’t have prevented her joints from going loose if she wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy panted and slumped forward over his chest. The muscles inside her still quivering. She didn’t think she had ever come that hard. If she had, she had certainly been alone, with nothing like the girth that was Steve spreading her legs. Her aftershocks squeezing around him made each of the little echoes more intense.<br/>
<br/>
“Peggy, please. I need you to move again. Please beautiful girl, I’m so close.” Steve begged, kissing as much of her as he could reach with his hands still bound.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy slipped to the side. She could do better than just more rocking. She also wasn’t sure her poor, sweetly sensitive, slit could handle any more of him. She slid down his body, pulled off the condom and deftly took him in her mouth. He made a desperate whimpering noise when she swirled her tongue around the head before starting to work the shaft with her hand. She looked up to see his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, his mouth hanging open a little slackly. Now that was an expression she wanted to see again.<br/>
<br/>
She alternated between sucking on the head and flicking her tongue around the groove that defined it, her hand matching her rhythm entire time. The noises he made growing less distinct and more desperate with each passing moment. Peggy looked at him, her mouth deliciously full. He was absolute putty in her hands. She had a strong suspicion that she could ask him to do just about anything right now and he would.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like to—” The rest of her question was cut off, as Steve groaned. Hot sticky fluid splattered over Peggy’s face and chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.” She looked down at herself. “I’m a mess.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry. I can...” Steve blushed furiously. “I can clean you up.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy unhooked his handcuffs from the headboard, so he could sit up, but didn’t unlock them. He’d volunteered, and she was curious.<br/>
<br/>
Steve took his time, actions complicated by his hands still bound in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
Starting slow as he licked the first few drops away. Peggy felt her pupils dilate again. It was so completely debauched. Captain America, great hero of the war, licking his own issue off her. She loved it. Steve seemed to love it too. If the way he closed his eyes and melted against her was any indication. He took extra time with her nipples, sucking each hard bud until Peggy was sure they would never be anything other than rock hard.<br/>
<br/>
She kissed him as he finished his work. Her tongue slipping into his mouth. It was strange to taste him on his lips, but she liked it.<br/>
<br/>
Steve sighed and slumped against the pillows, looking dishevelled and content. Peggy used the key to unlock the handcuffs, freeing him so he could relax properly.<br/>
<br/>
Steve looked a little dazed as he rubbed his wrists. Not a bad kind of dazed. More like he was marvelling at what had just happened. “Well that was…”<br/>
<br/>
“Unexpected?” Peggy offered, curling against his side and taking his right hand to help rub away the red mark on his skin.<br/>
<br/>
“That works.” Steve half laughed, twining his fingers through hers and kissing her palm. “Do you think you'd maybe…”<br/>
<br/>
“Want to do that again?” Peggy finished. She hadn’t wanted to suggest it, but she definitely liked the idea.<br/>
<br/>
“That.” Steve agreed emphatically. He kissed her palm again, going suddenly sheepish on her. Cheeks reddening and eyes falling to their linked hands. “And maybe trade places?”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy rolled into Steve’s lap. She could picture it perfectly. Her hands fastened above her head. Steve having his way with her. And yes. She wanted that. She wanted that a lot. Almost as much as she wanted to tie him to the bedpost again. There were probably steps they should take. Precautions to make sure neither of them got caught up in the moment, but they could think on those when they weren’t out of their heads on endorphins. “I think, darling, that we are going to have a lot of fun in the future.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve wrapped his hands around her waist and coaxed her mouth back to his. Soft, sweet, romantic kisses. Peggy knew in that moment, that she was falling helplessly in love with this man. There really was no more denying it. She was completely gone for Steve Rogers, and he promised to give her a much more interesting life than she had expected.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Once In Her Own Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What? You didn't think I was going to leave Bucky out of the fun did you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy had accepted that she wouldn’t see her boys before they left the next morning. Not after Steve had been dragged away at the last minute for what looked to be all night meetings. They would be gone for at least a month and she wouldn’t even get to say a proper goodbye.<br/>
<br/>
She hated not being able to go with them. They got into such trouble, and there was only so much she could do over the radio. She’d returned to her room, dejected and anxious. Her room did nothing to ease her anxiety. It was a cramped stuffy space, especially this late in the summer. Peggy had long since stopped up all the cracks in her door, so she could open her window a crack once she put her light out, without breaking black out. It was bending the rules, but Peggy found the space intolerable without at least the breath of air. As it was, she still stripped down to her slip as soon as she shut herself in.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy had been on the verge of a fitful sleep, when her window slid further open. The gap widening enough that a human could slip through. She was on her feet like a shot, lunging for her service revolver.<br/>
<br/>
Her fingers just brushed the grip, before a hand closed around her wrist. Yanking her in against a hard chest. Breath tickled her ear. “You gonna shoot me, doll? I thought I’d get a warmer welcome than that.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy knew that voice. That voice had been tormenting her any chance it got lately. Bucky backed her up against the wall, a hand on either side of her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Bucky.” She breathed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was glad he was here, but there was also a frisson of tension in the air. She didn’t know if it was his or hers. She knew she wanted to scare it away.<br/>
<br/>
“Surprised, doll?” Bucky asked, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. She could see his wicked grin even in the low light.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, and worried. There was a reason they normally went to Steve’s room. This was the lodgings for a good chunk of the commissioned female officers who worked for the war office. The landlady was absolutely vicious about 'defending their honour'. Her boys attracted trouble better than a magnet. If she found Peggy with a man in her room, it could blow up into a huge scandal. This was what she meant. “You shouldn’t be here.”<br/>
<br/>
“You want me to leave?” His grin grew even wider. He slid his hand down the front of her underwear.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t. Which he could feel for himself. His fingers stroked over her, slipping against the growing moisture there. They spread her open. Probing into her teasingly. Never quite enough. But delicious in their torment. It would be easy to melt into him. Let him do whatever he wanted to her.<br/>
<br/>
There was one other thing on her mind. “Steve?”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky’s smirk went dark. His eyes flashing with mischief. He slid his middle two fingers deep inside her, palm grinding against her clit. “I’ll tell him, doll. I'll whisper all the filthy details to him in the dark. Maybe I’ll even show him some of them.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy’s stomach clenched. She liked that mental picture. Bucky doing this to Steve, pressing him against at tree and taking him apart, or even just laying with their heads together in the dark, Steve touching himself. “Which details? What—” her voice caught as Bucky twisted the fingers inside her. She took a gasping breath and pressed on. She wanted to know. “What will you show him?”<br/>
<br/>
“How about how I eat you?” Bucky curled his fingers against the sensitive spot inside her, and Peggy had to cling to his shoulders as her knees suddenly went weak. “Stevie likes it when I do that.”<br/>
<br/>
The noise Peggy made was somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. She liked when he did that too. He wanted it. She wanted it. Steve might finish from just the idea. She could picture his desperate expression perfectly.<br/>
<br/>
His fingers curled again, drawing her back to the moment. “Let’s see just how wet I can make you.”<br/>
<br/>
He shoved her underwear down with his free hand. Peggy stripped her nightgown over her head almost collapsing when he ground the heel of his hand against her clit again. He chuckled, pulling her flush against him as he continued to work his fingers inside her.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy pressed her forehead against his shoulder, the arm around her waist supporting fully half of her weight. Steve had definitely learned his skills from Bucky. They had the same technique. She’d never even heard of another man doing that thumb swirl. Both of them doing it, there was no way it was a coincidence. Bucky was more confident though. She could tell just from his posture. He was sure she was putty in his hands. That he could turn her into a panting begging mess even before he fucked her.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t wrong.<br/>
<br/>
She had been irritable and stressed all day. Everything about her completely on edge. A few minutes and Bucky had her on a completely different edge. All that tension had drained away. All her nervous energy transformed into pure burning lust. She moaned and rocked her hips against his hand.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky’s supporting hand wandered down to her ass. Fingers digging in more than they strictly needed to. “Does that feel good, doll?”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy nodded and moaned into his chest. He was still irritatingly clothed. Peggy fumbled with his buttons. She needed this shirt off. She needed him naked. She just needed him.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky chuckled and mouthed along her neck, taking his hands away one at a time, just long enough to shake his wrists free of his sleeves.<br/>
<br/>
She tossed the shirt away from them and let her hands roam, trusting touch more than sight in the low light. Given the option, Peggy wouldn’t let either of her boys wear shirts ever. In a better world, she and her Greek gods would find some deserted island and Peggy would play Calypso. Only with both of them safely with her, there would be no far off Penelope to call them away. Just the three of them, the sun, the waves, and kisses that got her drunker than wine.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t bother trying to get his pants off. Not when Bucky had managed to shift his grip on her so he could get to her nipples, without interrupting the steady slide of his fingers in and out, or the firm circles of his thumb around her clit. There was a time and place to be selfish in bed. When Bucky had his mouth on her and his fingers inside her working diligently to bring her to orgasm, felt like that time.<br/>
<br/>
And sweet Bucky was such a diligent worker. Determined, attentive, confidence, competent. <i>So competent</i>. He was absolutely brilliant with his hands. A true artist. She curled her hand into his hair. Clinging to him, completely weak at the knees.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy bit her lip and whimpered. She was so very close. If he would just--<br/>
<br/>
Bucky pulled his fingers out of her and spun her around. She stumbled, landing with her hands against the wall and a bereaved gasp. She’d been right on the edge, and he’d taken that from her. Had he missed the signs? Or was he deliberately tormenting her? She wouldn’t put that past him. Steve was sweet. Bucky was absolute sin. “Bucky.”<br/>
<br/>
“Something you needed, doll? Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Bucky slid his hands over her curves. Pulling her hips back and kicking her feel apart to expose her. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this, doll?”<br/>
<br/>
She knew when the thought that he would probably be a good lay had popped into her head. Their first briefing with all the Howling Commandos. He’d grinned and winked, and her mind had immediately conjured filthy fantasies of him. She’d scolded herself. Steve had been right there, and how could anyone even thing about another man when they had Steve. She knew how now. Because one without the other hardly even made sense once you had them both. Had it been that early for him? “Tell me.”<br/>
<br/>
“From the moment I saw you in that red dress. I would have pushed you up against the bar and taken you right there. But you didn’t have eyes for anyone but Stevie.”<br/>
<br/>
Even earlier than her. But then he was right. That night in the bar, Steve had been the only person in the world. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder. “Which only made me want you more. I don’t regret sharing you with Stevie. But, damn, I am looking forward to having you to myself.”<br/>
<br/>
“The walls.” Peggy gasped, fingers clawing at the plaster. She was still right on the edge of an orgasm. It wouldn’t take much for Bucky to turn her into a melting writhing mess. She should have thought of it before, it hadn’t felt like an issue with her face buried in his neck or chest. “They’re thin.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can be quiet.” He purred into her back. “Can you?”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy really hoped she could. Because Bucky kissing his way down her spine, fingers sliding back into her from behind this time, had her half out of her mind again already. She heard his knees hit the ground. Felt him plant another bite into the soft flesh of her ass. She had no idea how he managed to get his mouth on her without taking away his fingers again. She was grateful. She didn’t know what she would do if snatched away her pleasure at the last moment again.<br/>
<br/>
She stuffed her fist in her mouth as the first electric jolts of her orgasm shook through her. She could feel him laughing against her as the sensation intensified. It did nothing to lessen the lightning shooting through her. Nothing to decrease the power of the shudders racking her limbs. It certainly didn’t help quiet the muffled moan that escaped her.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy leaned wall, trying to catch her breath. “I must admit, you are rather good at that, pet.”<br/>
<br/>
“You think I’m good at that?” He smirked up at her. Lunging to his feet, arms wrapping around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder at the same time. He threw her onto the bed, leaping after her and tumbling her over and pinning her to the mattress. “Wait ‘till you see how good I fuck you, baby doll.”<br/>
<br/>
He kissed her once fiercely. His tongue licking deep into her mouth and stealing all her breath. Once she was completely unable to move, her lips bruised, and heart racing in her chest, he stood up and reached for his belt.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy licked her lips, unable to look away from the glorious sight of Bucky stripping out of his pants. Even in the low light he was breath-taking. What little moonlight trickled through the open window gilded him silver. Emphasising the perfection of his lean muscles. He watched her right back. His eyes roaming over her hungrily as he slowly opened each button and kicked out of the green wool. His erection pointing straight at her, a bead of moisture already forming at the tip.<br/>
<br/>
He knelt over her, rolling on a condom with sure fingers. “See something you like?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know I do.” Peggy purred, running her hands up the outside of his thighs. The muscles warm and hard under her touch.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky dipped his head, sucking first on one nipple, then the other. Peggy spread her legs expectantly. He couldn’t just keep teasing her like this. He had to be as frantic for this as she was. If anything, his self-restraint was admirable, if their positions were reversed, she would have taken him up against the wall and damn the consequences.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky swore as he slid into her. A long stream of creative and varied profanities illustrating how good finally taking her felt. Peggy completely agreed with the sentiment. He stretched her a little less than Steve, but he was still more than thick enough to make her ache for more. She rolled her hips to take him a little deeper.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re eager.” Bucky teased, rubbing her clit with his thumb again, but not <i>moving</i> at all.<br/>
<br/>
“God, Bucky. Fuck me.” Peggy begged, curling her hands into the back of his hair. She was going to go crazy if he didn’t do more. If he didn’t move. Or at least let her move.<br/>
<br/>
“Damn, doll. You know I can’t resist when you talk like that.” Bucky growled grabbing her hips. He pounded into her, hitting the sensitive area just behind her pubic bone with every stroke. She had known, from the first time she saw it, that Bucky’s delicious cock would hit all the right places inside her. He had yet to disappoint her.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy bit her lip hard to keep from moaning too loud and rocked into his thrusts. She needed him so badly right now. Needed him to take away her worry, and to make her feel <i>good</i>. A second orgasm was building inside her. A smouldering heat in the pit of her stomach. Flames flickering over her skin in the wake of his touch.<br/>
<br/>
With a smirk, Bucky slipped his hand around her thigh, rolling her onto her side. Her lower leg trapped under him against the bed, her other leg pressed to his chest, opening her wide so he could slide in deeper. The new position completely changed the angle he was entering her at and redoubled the pleasure he was delivering. Peggy couldn’t help the half scream that escaped her, or the way her nails dug into his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky clamped a hand over Peggy’s mouth, pinning her even more firmly to the bed. He nipped her earlobe before whispering in her ear. “Not very quiet, Pegs. You tryin’ to get us caught?”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy clenched around him at the thought. She wasn’t. She absolutely wasn’t. She could picture it though. The shocked face of their discoverer. The horror. The embarrassment. The <i>jealousy</i>. And the way Bucky would smirk, present her, and <i>just keep fucking</i>. If it was one of the girls, because he was completely debauched, Bucky would lick his lips in that feral predatory way he had, ask her if she liked what she saw. Ask if she wanted to <i>join them</i>.<br/>
<br/>
And what sane woman wouldn’t want to join them. Peggy wasn’t sure why she was picturing Jane, but it was the redhead who made the discovery in her mind’s eye. Jane who gasped and blushed and closed the door behind her. Who let Bucky pull her onto the bed and curled against Peggy’s side as Bucky kissed his way down her body. Who was sweetly shy and looked to Peggy for reassurance, while Bucky ravaged her.  It was quite the mental image.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky’s hand successfully muffled the orgasm that exploded out of her.<br/>
<br/>
He chuckled into her neck and hitched her leg more firmly around his waist. “What were you thinking, naughty girl?”<br/>
<br/>
She gripped his hand and pulled it away from her mouth long enough to gasp his name. “Bucky.”<br/>
<br/>
He rolled his hips, smoothly fucking through her aftershocks. Each contraction had to squeeze him tight, but the only sign was a new low stream of curses that hitched in time with her. Peggy gasped and whimpered and squirmed against him.<br/>
<br/>
The hand on her thigh tightened. Bucky’s breathing and movements lost their rhythm. Peggy pressed her lips to his ear to whisper some last encouragement. “Finish for me, pet. Let me see you come.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky groaned and jerked out of her. Pressing his face against her neck and panting through his own climax. Peggy clung to him, whispering sweet words of praise in his ear. She thought he liked that even more than Steve did, based on the way his hand tightened on the back of her neck and his breathing deepened even more.<br/>
<br/>
He stood and pulled off the condom. Folding it in a piece of paper to disguise it before dropping it in the trash.<br/>
<br/>
“Come here, pet.” Peggy held out her arms and he dropped down next to her to curl around her. She ran her fingers through his hair, long slow smooth strokes massaging his scalp. It made him purr and hold her tighter. For all his bluster, she was starting to see that her sergeant needed as much reassurance and praise as her Captain. If not more. That was alright, she didn’t mind massaging an ego that had earned it.<br/>
<br/>
She could praise him, and he could hold her. She liked the way he held her. Bucky crushed her against him hard. Steve was careful with her. Scared of holding her too tight. Which was fair. Steve’s too tight could be significantly worse than most men’s too tight. But she rather loved that Bucky was never afraid he was going to break her.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky propped himself on an elbow, trailing his fingers over her bare curves. “You gonna be alright while we’re gone?”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy arched into his touch. His concern was sweet, but it was misplaced. “I’m not the one who’s parachuting behind the lines.”<br/>
<br/>
“This time.” Bucky dropped his head and kissed her neck. “God, I wish you could come with us. He’s so much better behaved with you there, and I never have to worry about who’s watching his back.”<br/>
<br/>
“But surely me being in danger would compromise your judgment.” Peggy couldn’t stop the bitterness that crept into her voice. She should be with them. She should be there to watch both of their backs and make sure everything ran smoothly.<br/>
<br/>
“Nah, I know you can handle yourself.” Bucky pushed her hair back from her face. “Any girl who’s first instinct is to play chicken with the Nazi saboteur that just almost blew her up is a girl I want watching my back.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy blushed and cleared his throat. “Steve told you about that?”<br/>
<br/>
“He told me everything. He's kind of crazy about you, doll.” Bucky chuckled and fished his cigarette case out of his pants.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy knew that. Steve told her every chance he got and made it clear with his actions the rest of the time. Her other boy was more of an enigma. “And you?”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky grinned and clicked the lighter. “Yeah. I think he’s pretty crazy about me.”<br/>
<br/>
“You arse.” Peggy laughed and plucked the cigarette out of his lips to take the first proper draw. The cigarette she shared with Bucky after sex was always so much sweeter than the ones she used to cope with stress.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky rolled over, so he was braced above her. “I’m kind of crazy about you too.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy curled her fingers in his hair pulling his mouth to hers, cigarette held to the side over the edge of the bed. A clump of ash dropped to the floor before she let him breath again.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky laughed and pulled her onto his chest at the same time he stole the cigarette back. Peggy nestled into his arms. They spent a lot time holding each other and finishing their smoke.<br/>
<br/>
They didn’t move after Bucky ground out the last ember. She listened to his heartbeat. The longer they lay there, the more it sped up. The relaxed rhythm disappearing, for all his posture never changed.<br/>
<br/>
He sighed and looked at the clock. It was ticking towards dawn. “I should get going.”<br/>
<br/>
Peggy ran her hands down his chest. Threat assessments racing through her mind. She didn’t want him to. She wanted him to stay here. She wanted Steve to come over. She wanted all three of them to find some safe little love nest to hide away in. They couldn’t. There were people depending on them. Lives depending on them. “You should.”<br/>
<br/>
He tucked a hand behind her head, carefully tipping her head back for a last long kiss. Then he was gone. Collecting his abandoned pants, shrugging back into his shirt.<br/>
<br/>
The sheets clung to Peggy’s skin. Bucky had only just gotten up, and already she was freezing. It was less the temperature of the night, more the oncoming dawn, and everything it entailed. Having both of them in her life had doubled her worry, rather than lessened it. “Stay safe?”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky leaned down, cupped the back of her head, and kissed her. It was the softest kiss they had ever shared. Tender, careful, filled with love. It felt like the kind of kiss he would save for the person he was courting. Which Peggy supposed was her, at least in a manner of speaking. “Home before you know it, doll.”<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>